


Best of wishes,

by Missilepen (TheycallmeVintinneOWO)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Aalll the sex, Beyond is two letterse away from beyonçe, Biting, Candy, Halloween, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, So Much Candy, birthday gifts, happy bday l!!! a bit late tho lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheycallmeVintinneOWO/pseuds/Missilepen
Summary: It's L's birthday, so B comes home for him. And he has candy. or:After being on the road so long, B just wants to go home.





	Best of wishes,

**Author's Note:**

> Woah  
> So im watching my style evolve and reading my crappy quotev worthy fanfics from like a few years ago and  
> wow  
> i need to improve. and pull myself together. So anyways heres some heavy fluff n stuff

Despite looking like a greasy, unwashed frog, hygiene is very high on L Lawliet's list of important things. Next to, you know, solving the unsolvable and eating an unhealthy amount of sugar.

So it's no surprise when he nearly falls asleep in the shower.

After his partner being gone for so long, there's an emptiness that fills Lawliet's stomach. A fuzzy feeling in his head where he can't think, can't concentrate on anything, anything but B, B, B. The feeling had nearly overtaken him when he hear a knock at the door. At first he told himself it was just Watari, and he could wait for a few more minutes. L was no stranger to being rather selfish, and often.

But the knocking persisted. He groaned. Trick'rtreaters? At this hour? Apartment buildings were easy game for the candy-seeking throngs of children, but it was nearly midnight. Turning off the water, he quickly dried himself off and threw on some clothes.

He grimaced as the water on his back made his skin stick to his shirt, but he put up with it. Only a few more moments of telling off some costumed teen (Or staring at the kid till they ran) until he could sink into rare, peaceful oblivion. He undid the bolts and locks on the door, moved the armchair from in front of it, and cracked open the door.

His jaw dropped. 

Yanking the door open, he pulled the knocker into a tight embrace as his eyes burned. He didn't know why, but a lump had formed in his throat as he pulled back to look at his partner.

"I was scared, B." H murmured into raven hair as he hugged him again.

"It's okay, darling, I'm here. M'here." B soothed as he rubbed L's bent back, concerned. Just then, L noticed B was carrying something. A plastic bag, which was packed to the gills. He rose a brow and tilted his head towards the bag. 

"Please don't tell me you got food. You know I can't do food."

B smirked. "Please, Lawli. Only the sugariest for you." He took the bag to the kitchenette's table and layed out his haul. Individually wrapped candies upon candies spilled onto the wooden table and L's lips parted. 

"You went... Trick'r'treating?" He asked, slightly concerned. B just laughed slightly and shook his head.

"Sorry Love, not me. I payed an urchin friend'a mine. Alas, these rugged good looks make me too old for it." He sighed dramatically. He gestured to the table. 

"Dig in- Oh, I picked these up from Japan about a week ago." Both of L's eyebrows (yes, they exist) rose at the sight of gummi sushi, then his eyes positively sparkled when he saw the Haribo's at the bottom of the bag.

"B, you shouldnt've..."

"Shhh, it's fine. It is" Here, L winced, "your birthday after all. And I intend to make it a good one."

A few swedish fish and some sour gummi sushimi later, the two had migrated to the bedroom with their candy, and B had shed his leather jacket. L was draped across B's shoulder and he had a marlboro hanging loosely between his lips.

"Y'know, after the Dover case I thought you were gone for good. Didn't see ya for a month."

"I know. I'm sorry, love." B ran his fingers through L's hair gently as he chewed on a Dot.

L turned to face him, a serious look crossing his features. "Don't do that again." B kissed him lightly. 

"I wont." he said. Not a promise, but his words still meant something.

"Good." L let his worry dissolve into a more tender expression as he kissed B again, this time more fully. B dropped his small box of xandy and began running his hands up and down L's sides.

"Y'know, I still haven't given you your full gift yet."

"Hmm?" 

B grinned chekily as in two incredibly akward movements, he had L pinned. L just laughed. He nearly choked on this laughter as B slid his hand up L's shirt, playfully rubbing on one of L's nipples. Candy wrappers crinkled beneath them as B straddled L, still grinning as he leaned down to kiss L again.

L let him have his tongue, and had to bite back a moan as B began sucking on it.

"Hh, mnph.."

His fingers found B's belt buckle and B's found his hair. Again. B pulled back, and L almost whined. "Take off your shirt." He ordered calmly. As L slips his off, he can hear B getting undressed as well, then cold fingers yank his pants down.

"Let's have some fun, yeah?" B smiled, softer this time. Then it was back to the devilish grin. And then his head dipped down, and L found he couldn't hold back a moan.

"B...."

B hummed in response, his tongue teasing the slit on the tip of L's cock, wandering lower to lick his undervein. L gasped, his hands coming to B's head, entangling his fingers in his hair. Encouraged, B took L's entire length into his mouth at once, making L curse as he deep-throated the older male. "God... Damn-" L panted, eyes wide in shock as he began to thrust into B's mouth.

"You should... Ngh.. Give me gifts more often..." 

B let L slide out of his mouth as he ventured lower, pushing L's long, milky-colored thighs back as he licked at L's entrance, watching in fascination as the muscle tensed and relaxed. Tilting his head, he suddenly forced his tongue into L, and L was reduced to a quivering mess, his hips shaking and his hands clenching the blanket they sat atop. 

Slowly, B began to fuck L with his tongue, massaging his ass with one hand and keeping a thigh pushed back with the other. L's toes curled as he came, and B had started stroking himself, his tongue still squirming in L's now tightening hole.

"B... Please-" L gasped out, practically melting from the afterglow. Relenting, B pulled back and continued thrusting into his hand until he came with a silent cry.

2 hours later.

L layed in the dark, counting B's heartbeats as he tried to sleep. Rolling over, he spied a white piece of paper in the pocket of B's leather jacket. Now, L wasn-- Actually? He was one to snoop. So he quietly got up and examined the paper. It was an envelope, simply addressed "L."

He decided to ask B about it tomorrow morning. He was tired. So he went back to bed.

2 years later, post-LABB.

Paperwork was L's least favorite part of being the World's Greatest Detective. In fact, he rather detested it.

So amongst all of the files and folders, the single white envelope caught his eye Immediately.

 

"Dearest Law,

it is ridiculous how constricting the human language is when it comes to expression of emotion. Even now, I struggle to find words that could even begin to describe the feelings I have for you.

I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you.

'I've loved you for an eternity, ever since I met you. I wish I could be with you every step of your journey, but I can't. So I'll cherish the steps we have together as I've cherished you for so long. Please forgive me, Lawliet. 

Best wishes,

B  
Backup  
Beyond Birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> well there u go sluts
> 
> i luv yall  
> its late now its time for sleepy sleep


End file.
